Water Mint
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Willowshine left to gather some water mint, when she meets a tom she'd never think or dream of seeing. CRACK PAIRING!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

The sunlight bathed through the medicine cat's den, making all the herbs have a shadow behind them. She sighed; grooming her fur. Today has been a long day. Sitting up, she trotted towards the herbs, counting them each. "Mothwing, I should get some more water mint," mewed Willowshine. "Can I?"

Mothwing nodded. "Be back when the sun is setting, Willowshine." Willowshine flicked her tail in response, walking out of the den. The light shined on her soft, dark gray fur, making it a dazzling silver. She bounded out of camp, increasing her speed. She laughed joyfully, racing beside the lake.

She stopped suddenly. She should be collecting herbs! She sniffed the air for herbs, and went towards the water mint. She started picking at the water mint, pulling a wad of it into a pile. Soon, she had enough of water mint for the clan's horrible leaf-bare to come.

Willowshine smiled as the leaf-fall's leaves scattered around her. She giggled, rolling around in the leaves. They make a soft crunching sound as she rolled over them.

"Someone's having a good time," purred a voice she had never heard before. She hissed, startled. Embarrassed, she looked behind her. A young warrior stood, his head cocked to the left. "Aren't you Willowshine?"

She stood up. "None of your business, ShadowClan fox-heart." The tom chuckled, walking closer.

"Don't step over RiverClan border or you'll be shredded!" hissed Willowshine.

"By a medicine cat apprentice?" the tom laughed. "I don't think so."

"Who are you?" asked Willowshine, making her fur lay flat. Though it bristled anyway. She felt a weird tingle in her pelt, like it was on fire. Probably embarrassment.

"Tigerheart," he mewed simply. She studied him closer. Dark brown tabby, amber eyes, long claws. "Are you Mothwing's apprentice, Willowshine?"

"Yes," she meowed. "I'm just gathering herbs."

Tigerheart laughed. "It didn't look like it."

Her eyes lowered to the ground. "Can't a medicine cat have fun?" she whispered softly, all trace of anger gone from her.

Tigerheart came closer, and stepped over the border quietly. He reached towards her. Then she felt his warm breath on her neck, and she felt the urge to nuzzle his shoulder. Wait, what? Where did that come from?

"I'm sorry, Willowshine," he murmured.

Willowshine looked into his glowing, loving amber eyes. "I accept the apology."

Tigerheart smiled. "I'll race you to the ShadowClan border!" he meowed, running ahead.

"Hey!" shouted Willowshine. "Not fair!" then she ran off to achieve victory.

*Awesome page break*

Willowshine was panting by the end. "It was too cheating!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" yowled Willowshine, cuffing his ear. Tigerheart fell over, purring loudly.

"I'm defeated!" he yelped. "Help!"

Willowshine purred. "Aw, poor little ShadowClan kit! Poor Tigerkit!"

Tigerheart growled playfully. "You want to see the 'little ShadowClan kit'?"

Willowshine froze. Tigerheart stopped teasing, and looked straight at her.

"What's wrong?" Tigerheart questioned.

"The medicine cat code! The code!" Willowshine exclaimed. "It's already dark!"

"What's wrong with the dark?" Tigerheart asked.

"I was supposed to be back whenever the sun set!" She mewed softly. "I've got to go."

"No!" Tigerheart pleaded. "Stay!"

"I'm sorry, Tigerheart," she mewed stiffly. "I need to get the herbs. Bye."

"Willowshine!" yelled Tigerheart. "Please meet me next moon high!"

Willowshine ran off, ignoring his pleading. The code! How in the StarClan could she forget? She picked up the water mint on the way. She was about to fall over by the time she reached RiverClan camp. She carried the bundle of herbs to the medicine cat den.

"Willowshine!" Mothwing exclaimed. "We were so worried! Where were you?"

"Picking water mint," answered Willowshine.

Mothwing suddenly hissed. "Why do the smell like ShadowClan?"

Willowshine stiffened. "I was picking water mint. Near the ShadowClan border."

Willowshine went to her nest, and settled down. She heard Mothwing muttering, "She smells like some cat. Tigerheart or Rowanclaw or some ShadowClan cat."

She glanced around. Should she meet Tigerheart? No. He'd probably forget about some RiverClan medicine cat. With that, she closed her eyes, hoping for a good rest.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please!**


End file.
